The Legend of Korra: Book One
by seb147
Summary: Seventy years after the war the new Avatar has risen and will be trained to use air bending by the previous avatar's son, Tenzin. However this story isn't about Korra; it's about Aang. More explanation provided in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Avatar: The Legend of Korra: Aang's Story**

**WARNING- Avatar: The Legend of Korra and Avatar: the Last Airbender belongs to Nickelodeon and the geniuses ****Michael Dante DiMartino**** and ****Bryan Konietzko****. This is purely fan made! :]**

**This story is obviously about when Korra is the Avatar and was inspired by the news about the new sequel Avatar: The Legend of Korra. However this is about a character I made up. It's about Aang's granddaughter and takes place seventy years after the war (like in the Legend of Korra). She is the daughter of Aang and Katara's son Tenzin. Korra is a major part of the story since she is the Avatar, but the story focuses mainly on Aang.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

Book one: Air

Chapter one: The meeting

"Aang you need to stop now. We have guests coming," Tenzin spoke gently, trying to diffuse the anger building on his wife's face.

"Dad I just got it to stay under me! Just a few more seconds," Aang moved her hands in her lap moving the air currents beneath her in order to keep the air scooter under her instead of spinning around the courtyard like it had earlier.

"Aang, enough!" Qing had lost her temper with her daughter which caused Aang to lose control of her air scooter and fall.

Tenzin wrapped his arm around Qing's shoulder trying to calm her while giving his daughter a look that showed his was impressed by how well she had been able to regain control over her air scooter. Tenzin had already taught his daughter all he had learned from his father, but she continued to improve what she had learned and to create her own bending movements. She was even beginning to use water bending stances to bend the air. She was becoming a master like him at the young age of thirteen while it had taken Tenzin until twenty to fully master his element, but his father had been patient with him.

"Monk Tenzin! Monk Tenzin!" One of the servants ran to where Tenzin stood with his small family out of breath, "Avatar Korra has arrived!"

"Thank you. Please bring the Avatar here," Tenzin bowed in the form his father had used and the servant returned the bow. Tenzin bent down to whisper in his daughter's ear, "If you don't upset your mother any more today then I'll speak with her on the matter of your tattoos again."

Aang smiled to herself. She and her mother were on thin ice with each other over the matter of Aang's tattoos. Aang had mastered air bending and was meant to get the tattoos that marked her as a master, but her mother had so far refused any mention of the topic. Aang hoped that if her father spoke about it then maybe her mother would see it Aang's way.

Aang pushed her dark brown hair behind her large ears that she had inherited form her grandfather. Her large blue eyes scanned the garden for the lemur's that normally roamed the area, but none could be seen. Her father told her that she looked like her grandfather, but her eyes were all her grandmother's and her pale skin was her grandfather's as well. It was seen as odd that she looked so much like an air nomad when her mother and grandmother were from the water tribe.

Aang looked down at the outfit her mother had dressed her in. It was a blue dress that went down to her knees and spread out at the waist. She had a green shawl that covered her shoulders. What her mother didn't know was that Aang was hiding her brown trousers under her dress along with her pale orange shirt and bright orange shawl beneath her dress as well. The hidden outfit was similar to what she had been told were what her grandfather wore when he was twelve.

Suddenly two servants coming to the door to the house interrupted Aang's silent search of the garden. Behind the two servants was a girl about sixteen with brown hair and blue eyes like Aang's. She had a blue tank top with fur around the sleeves. She had a wolf pelt around her waist and dark blue trousers that had fur along the ends as well with brown boots tucked that her pants tucked into.

"Welcome Avatar Korra," Aang's father and mother bowed and Aang had to hurry to follow their lead. Korra bowed as well to show respect even though she should have been the one just accepting the respect not returning it.

"I am very thankful that you and your family were willing to allow me to stay here while you teach me air bending," Korra stood with Tenzin and his family as they came out of their bows.

"Avatar Korra, I would like to introduce to my wife, Qing, water bender of the Northern Water Tribe," Qing bowed as she was introduced, "And this is my daughter, Aang."

"I'm guessing she was named after the Avatar before me," Korra smiled at the girl. She seemed only a few years younger than her. Korra also noticed a pant leg sticking out from under her dress. Aang noticed Korra's eyes and quickly air bended the pant leg back up with a quick movement of her hand.

"You would be right," Tenzin smiled as another servant came running up to them.

"Lady Qing, a man has arrived in need of medical assistance," The servant was out of breath. Aang guessed either she had run miles to get here or it was the Avatar's presence.

"Show me the way," Qing turned to face the Avatar again, "It was a pleasure to meet you."

Korra bowed respectfully as Qing left the garden. Silence followed her departure until Korra saw Tenzin looking down at his daughter.

"I don't think she's coming back. Your safe Aang," Tenzin smiled at the confused look on the Avatar's face.

Aang suddenly spun out her dress and flew to over twenty feet in the air before landing gracefully in her hidden outfit. Tenzin picked up the forgotten outfit and folded it over his arm.

"Aang you know you don't have to hold back just because our guest is here," Tenzin spoke as he brushed dirt off the dress.

"I didn't want to scare her on her first day," Aang smiled slyly at Korra. Aang had picked up the smile from a certain earth bender who her grandfather used to know.

"Since you'll be training her with me she needs to see all your talents," Tenzin finished fixing the dress his wife had spent nearly two weeks on, "Avatar Korra—"

"Please call me Korra," Korra interrupted him as she tried to make them stop talking about her like she wasn't there.

"Korra, Aang will show you to your room. Training will begin tomorrow at dawn," Tenzin bowed before taking his leave.

Korra watched the bald monk leave. He was one of the only bald people she had ever seen. He was also the only person she had ever seen with arrow tattoos in her life. He looked almost exactly like the statue's she had seen of her previous life. She had been told though that the Avatar before her eyes had been a grayish brown color while Tanzin's were blue like his daughter's. Who was staring at her as she thought about this.

"Follow me to your room," Aang turned without waiting for her reply. Korra wasn't used to being treated like this. Normally people fawned over her.

Aang knew her mother would be upset with her for treating the Avatar like this, but she didn't care. Aang didn't really like this girl; she seemed cocky which wasn't going to help her when learning to master air. Aang had heard all the stories of how the Avatar had learned all the other elements quickly and with ease, but Aang herself was excited to see how the avatar would react to her training with air. She had the feeling it was going to be a shock to Korra.

"Here is where you'll be staying," Aang pointed to a room where the door was already open. The room was a simple with a bed against the opposite wall, a dresser next to the door, a desk beside the bed, and a window opposite the bed.

Korra walked in as she looked back at the hall she saw the young air bender glaring at her.

"You may have mastered the other elements easily, but remember this," Aang looked down and then back up, "Air bending is a sacred and disciplined way of bending. Don't think it's easy or you'll be sadly mistaken.

Aang walked away satisfied with herself, but she hadn't seen her father at the end of the hall eavesdropping. He shook his head; he had to get the two to get along or his plans of training the Avatar with Aang wouldn't happen. Also Korra's stay would be a long one if she and his daughter didn't get along. Tenzin rubbed his temples as he could a headache digging its way in.

"This is going to be tricky," He whispered to himself as he walked to go find his wife and her healing hands.

**I know it's a little rough, but it is based off a show that hasn't even come out yet. I've only written this one chapter so that if enough people like the story I'll continue. Also if you have any idea about the story feel free to tell me and I'll try to add them in if they fit with the story. Also the rating is going to start out as K, but may be raised as situations change (hint hint). Reviews are welcomed and appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so this is just a quick author's note. I realize this story is confusing since it's under Avatar: The Last Airbender, but there is no category for The Legend of Korra. This story is based on Aang's (from The Last Airbender) grand daughter who is named Aang also. She was named after her grandfather. I know it's a boy's name, but I thought that Aang should have someone named after him. I hope this clears up some of the confusion, but if not tell me and I'll try again.

Thanks

-seb

P.S. I know this is an Avatar story, but I wanted to share this. .com/watch?v=XmS1_Pxqp3c - This a Naruto parody.

I just discovered this and I laughed almost the entire time while watching this series. Enjoy :]


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING! I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or The legend of Korra! I did own them then Avatar the Last Airbender wouldn't have ended.**

**Anyway, this chapter picks up where the last one left off. So enjoy!**

The sun rose lighting the garden where Tenzin and Korra sat facing each other. Korra had arrived only a few moments ago and was settling down on the hard ground. She thought about earth bending the ground to make it a little softer, but she then thought that maybe Tenzin wouldn't want her doing that. Aang was leaning against the wall watching the lesson. She wouldn't be needed for awhile so she was just observing, but with a smirk on her face.

"Alright, Korra, show me how much air bending you can do," Tenzin sat with his hands in his lap, hidden by the dull orange and yellow robes he wore.

Korra lifted her hand with the palm up and created a small ball of air in her hand. She was embarrassed because she could create giant tidal waves, lightning, and an earthquake that could swallow the home she was staying in, but this was the most she could do with air. She made a fist and smashed the small ball of air before looking at her new master.

"That's very good Korra," Tenzin smiled at his new student. She had much to learn.

"No it's not!" Korra yelled, letting out her frustration, "I can do fantastic things with the other elements! I have all this power and yet all I can do with the element that is all around is a tiny ball of air!"

"Korra," Tenzin face was serious, but Korra noticed the small trace of humor in his eyes, "It is better to have little skill than much skill when learning something new. You'll get to where you want to be eventually with air bending. It takes time."

Tenzin looked away towards his daughter who was still leaning against the wall, "Aang knows the consequences of having too much skill when starting out."

"What do you mean?" Korra looked between her master and his daughter. Obviously there was joke that she was missing out on.

"The first time I tried to air bend," Aang walked towards them and sat down, "I created a tornado that destroyed the west half of our home."

"My wife moved the air bending lessons to out here in the garden after that," Tenzin got a depressed look on his face. Korra guessed that he and Aang had been in lot of trouble when that incident happened.

Suddenly a servant ran around into the garden. He slowed down as he approached the three on the ground, "Monk Tenzin, there are visitors at the door."

"Alright I'm coming," the servant walked out of the garden having completed his task, "I'll be back in a few minutes, but Aang I want Korra to mediate and I want you to help her."

Instead of arguing Aang just nodded and moved to sit across from Korra as her father left the graden.

"Do you know how to mediate?" Aang asked. Korra nodded, "Good. Close your eyes and clear you head of everything except the feel of the wind around you. Hear only the whistle of the wind as it moves."

Korra did as she was told. Aang, satisfied with Korra's mediation stance and directions, got into her won mediation stance and followed the instructions she had given. The quiet didn't last long as Korra's curiosity won out over her concentration.

"So if you're a master air bender, where are your tattoos?" Korra asked, not realizing she had picked a sore topic.

"My mother won't allow me to," Aang snapped opening her eyes.

"Why won't she?" Korra figured that since the young air bender seemed already annoyed with her she couldn't get her to like her any less.

"She says that it would be inappropriate for a thirteen year old girl to have tattoos covering her head, arms, and legs," Aang paused and closed her eyes again, "And it's my hair."

"What?" Korra asked, confused. She looked at Aang's hair. It was straight unlike her mother's wavy hair, but it was the same brown color as her mothers. It was all the way down to the middle of her back and was obviously a burden to Aang who kept it pushed behind her ears.

"My mother loves my hair and since you have to shave your head to get the tattoos done, she won't allow it, "Aang sighed as she opened her eyes again. It was a dilemma that she hadn't been able to figure out for months.

"How come you don't just cut it all off? Then your mother would let you since it would be gone," Korra was surprised that Aang hadn't already done this.

"Because my mother is terrifying when she's angry and I like being alive," Aang rolled her eyes at the Avatar.

"Well if you and I cut your hair then maybe you wouldn't get in as much trouble. I am the Avatar after all," Katara smiled. She needed to stay on Aang' good side if she didn't want to have a master who couldn't stand their student.

"You would do that?" Aang was beginning to think maybe she had been wrong about the girl.

"Sure! Come on," She held her hand out to help Aang get up. Korra didn't know it, but her gesture meant more than helping someone, it was the beginning of a friendship that would save both of them over and over again.

Aang smiled her first warm smile toward the girl as she took her hand and got off the ground, "I know where my dad keeps all the things he uses to shave his head."

She took off with Korra close behind her. As they got entered the hallway Korra looked to her right; down that hall was her room and the private bathing room she had been given. Korra looked down the left which lead to where Aang and Aang's parent's rooms were as well as the large bathing room. Straight down the hall lead to the rest of the house. Korra had yet to explore there as she had spent the rest of her night last night in the garden looking at the skies and had had breakfast delivered to her by a servant this morning.

Aang turned left and put her ear against her parent's door, listening for any footsteps. Korra stayed behind her looking for anyone who might have decided to come their way. Aang opened the door slowly and stuck her head in, making sure that the room was empty.

"It's all clear. I'll be right back. If my mom or dad comes, go into my room. I'll hear the door and hide," Aang looked into the room and then back at Korra, "Don't touch anything."

Korra nodded and Aang ran into the room. Her parent's bed was pushed against the wall to her left and their dresser was pushed against the wall to her right. The wall across from her had what she was looking for pushed against it. The mirror and counter where her mother and father got ready was against the wall. Aang quickly ran to the counter and found the bag that held all her father's shaving supplies. Aang smiled and then quickly looked around the room that was decorated from art work from all four nations. She figured no one would notice in the time it took for her and Korra's plan to happen. Running out of the room Aang never noticed the strange blue mask that hung next to the mirror.

"I got it!" Aang burst through the door and shut it quietly behind her. Korra smiled mischievously at the bag in Aang's hands, "Come on. We should do this in your bathing room so no one will notice."

Korra and Aang ran for the opposite hall and into the bathing room. Aang placed the bag on the counter that was below the mirror in the room. She looked at Korra. She had never thought that they would actually get the bag and now that they had she wasn't sure what to do next.

"Here," Korra opened the bag and pulled out a dull razor, "We can cut off your hair until it's just past your ears. That will make shaving it off easier."

Aang nodded and then closed her eyes as she felt Korra grab a lock of her hair. She kept them closed until she felt Korra lather something onto her head that felt lighter than usual.

"What is that?" Aang was going to open her eyes, but then she felt Korra's hand on them.

"Don't open your eyes. It's some kind of cream that was in the bag. I think it's to help with shaving," Korra removed her hand; sure that Aang wasn't going to open her eyes.

"Alright I'm done," Korra finished wiping off the rest of the cream and examined her work.

Aang slowly opened her eyes. She saw a bald girl looking back at her. She put her hand on the mirror and slowly began to smile.

"Thank you Korra!" She turned around to see Korra smiling back at her, "This is the best thing anyone has ever done for me!"

"What is going on here?" Aang heard her mother's yell as she slowly turned back to see her mother standing at the doorway. Her mother's whole face was slowly turning red.

"Uh oh," Aang and Korra both said at the same time as they looked at each other.

**I know it was short, but I had to get this part of the story in there and I thought this would be a good part to end at. Anyway please review! Remember they are welcomed and appreciated! Also feel free to share your own ideas! I'd love to here them!**

**Thanks**

**-seb :]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning! I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or the Legend of Korra.**

**I know I haven't updated in awhile. I'm very sorry. Thank you to anyone who still holding out for this story!**

**Enjoy**

"Aang what have you done?" Quing asked with an eerie calm.

Aang rubbed a hand over her now bald head thinking of any possible excuses. Korra had been right about one thing. Her mother was taking this better than she had thought since the young Avatar was here. As Aang's hand made it's descent at the back of head she decided on her next plan of action.

"I made her do it," Aang blurted before Korra could say anything, "I asked Korra to do it. I wanted my head shaved."

"Why?" Quing knew her daughter had wanted the tattoos, but she never expected her to do anything like this.

"Because I want my tattoos," As Aang saw the words starting on her mother's mouth she continued, "I need my tattoos. I don't feel whole without them. It may sound strange, but I really need them. An air bending master is supposed to get their tattoos and without mine I feel as if I'm not really an air bender or an air nomad. I'm an air nomad, Mom. No matter how much you try to push the water tribe onto me I am an air nomad."

Aang looked down waiting for the wrath that didn't come. Quing wiped the tears that were starting to form in her eyes as she looked at her bald daughter. Without the blue eyes she could have sworn it was the thirteen year old form of her father in law standing in front of her.

"I'm sorry Aang," Aang's eyes shot to her mother's face at those words. The very words she never thought she would hear, "I have been trying to push the water tribe onto you. It's only because I don't want to accept that my little girl is like her father and grandfather and independent. And I did love your hair."

Aang smiled before going to give her mother a hug which was accepted and appreciated by Quing. Korra felt like she was interrupting a personal moment when Aang ended the hug and looked at her mother again.

"So who's here?" Aang asked as she began to clean up the shaving materials they had used.

"Your grandmother, granduncle, and grandaunt," Quing took the shaving kit from her daughter's hands before giving her daughter the news that she really wanted, "And the fire lord's son and grandson."

Aang looked at her mother before a gust of wind signaled her departure. Quing simply finished cleaning up the mess on the counter before signaling for the very confused Avatar to follow her.

Aang was out in the garden where the guests were so fast she almost ran right into her friend. He was standing just inside the garden looking at the walls while his father and the monk spoke. The person he was really here for had yet to make an appearance. He looked exactly like his grandfather had at the age of fourteen except for the scar and his hair was a darker color like his grandmother and mothers. He had been instructed to keep his hair up in its formal ponytail since he was going to meet the Avatar. He hated it though and was slowly pulling it out.

"Li!" This was the only warning that the young prince received before an air bender had thrown her arms around his neck and nearly knocked him over with the force of her hug.

"Hey! Wow, what happened to your head?" He made a motion like he was polishing her head as she stepped away. They had both grown in the months since he had last seen her, but he still towered over her.

"I just did it. With the help of the Avatar," Aang smiled sheepishly at her friend. She had known him since she was a baby and yet his latest visits were starting to bring butterflies to her stomach.

"You can finally get your tattoos!" Li exclaimed. It was all his friend talked about since she had mastered her element last year. He was happy for her, but he was also getting sick of hearing about them.

"Yeah, but I kind of like my bald look. Maybe I'll keep it," Li chuckled, but he admitted to himself that she did pull off the bald look pretty well.

Li stared down at his friend and then looked away with red on his cheeks as he realized he had been actually checking out his friend.

_This is Aang! What am I doing?,_ Li thought to himself as he forced a cheerful smile down at Aang, _She was pretty before with her hair, but now there's something about her that makes her even prettier._

Li quickly ended that thought as the image that had been starting to appear in his head over the past couple of months raced through his head. It was one where he would push her hair behind her ear before lightly planting a kiss on her lips. Now he was regretful for not doing that before she removed her hair. Li shook his head again trying to clear those thoughts about his oldest friend from his head.

"Are you okay?" Aang asked, her head inclining slightly and her blue eyes widening slightly.

"Yeah I'm fine," He forced another smile that his friend saw through instantly.

Aang was about to question his strange behavior again when some one calling her name saved her flustered friend. Aang looked to her right to see her grandmother as the source of the call.

"Tenzin," Katara looked at her only son, "Have I lost my mind or is your father standing before me?"

"It's me grandma," Aang smiled up at her grandmother who finally noticed the blue eyes that quickly indicated who this was. Even if Katara's hair had long ago aged into the white it was, her eyes had remained as sharp as ever.

Katara smiled and pulled her daughter into a hug. The young prince had moved so he wouldn't get in the way. Katara moved her hand all over he granddaughter's head.

"What happened to your hair?" Tenzin asked before his mother could. Tenzin hadn't noticed Aang's new hairstyle until his mother had pointed it out.

"I, uh, shaved it so that I could get my tattoos," Aang stepped away from her grandmother. Her father was the only one who could give Aang her tattoos. She also didn't want to disappoint the person closest to her, who was her father.

"Finally. I was wondering when you would," Tenzin smiled down at his confused daughter, "When do you want to get them done?"

Aang stood, stupefied until she realized what her father was saying. She smiled the brightest and biggest smile possible.

"Right now!" Aang answered ready to go inside immediately.

"I can't right now, but how about tonight after dinner and all the introductions," Tenzin was glad for his daughter's enthusiasm, but he was also worried. The process of getting the arrow tattoos was a painful one and she would be sore afterwards which meant that her training with Korra would have to be delayed.

Aang just nodded. She wanted her tattoos immediately, but she had waited a year she could wait until tonight. Aang turned back to her friend who was staring at something over her shoulder. She turned to find Korra and her mother standing at the entrance between the house and the garden. Everyone went silent as the Avatar made her approach

"Everyone this is Avatar Korra," Tenzin announced as he took his place by his wife's side, "I'm sure you all know how Korra will be staying here while she masters air."

No one said anything until a much aged Sokka stumbled towards the young Avatar.

"So you're the new Avatar," Sokka examined her, "Nice to meet you again."

Korra wasn't sure what he meant until she realized why everyone was staring her. She was the reincarnation of their friend, father, husband, their Avatar. She suddenly felt very awkward as she reached to shake the old warrior's hand.

I have an idea!" Aang said suddenly to break the tension filling the garden, "Something to have some entertainment."

Everyone stared at the young air bender. She shifted on her feet a little as she turned back towards Korra.

"Korra and I could have a little match," Aang smirked at her new friend, "Let's see what you've got Avatar."

"Oh bring it Baldy," Korra smiled a devilish half smile.

An hour later everyone had eaten a light snack and was either sitting or standing at the side of the garden as the two benders faced away from each. Korra was at the end of the garden away from the others and Aang was at the end near the entrance to the house where everyone was sitting. Out of everyone that had bet only one had bet on her. Li had bet on his friend even though he secretly doubted she could win this.

Aang and Korra turned towards each other and bowed. The scene reminded Li of the Agni Kai he had snuck into once. He had been caught by his grandfather, but his real punishment was from his mother when his grandfather took him home.

When the two girls stood back up Korra attacked first using her natural element as a whip. Aang evaded the water and sent a spinning ball of air towards Korra. Korra blocked the air with a wall of earth that with a three punches was sent towards Aang. Aang used air to slice through the rocks, turning them into dust. She sent a move that she had recently mastered towards Korra. It was an air replica of herself that the Avatar blasted through with fire.

The smoke from destroying the replica caused Korra to lose sight of Aang. She was looking around when suddenly the smoke cleared and Aang was coming at her with a whirlwind of air. Using earth Korra formed a dome around her, the wind passed all around her. Korra pushed the earth back down only to find Aang standing right in front of her. Aang's fist was mere inches from Korra's face. Aang smirked; both of them knew that at this range any bending movement would send Korra flying.

"You're fast," Korra commented, looking down.

"And I win."

"Not quite," Korra smirked as she bent the earth below her to swallow her up.

Aang pulled her hand back to her side. She crouched defensively, but then thought of something. She bent the air to carry her up and then formed an air scooter below her. Korra came crashing out of the ground right where Aang had been. Aang waved at the confused Korra before sending the air below her at the Avatar. Korra blasted through the air with fire again, but instead of waiting for the next attack she followed the blast with a kick that sent both fire and earth flying at Aang. Aang quickly bent the air to send her flying up out of range. However the earth followed and grabbed her ankle bringing her back down to the ground.

Aang fell hard and her gaze was a little doubled before she realized what had happened. Korra was standing over her with her fist much like Aang's had been before. Only difference was Korra literally had more firepower in her fists than Aang did.

"I win," Korra smiled victoriously as she held her hand out to help Aang up.

Aang didn't take her hand, but instead used air bending to lift herself off the ground. She brushed off her hands before looking over at Li.

"Sorry," She called and shrugged her shoulders.

"You almost had me if that counts," Korra offered.

"Yeah. I just wish the fight could have longer," Aang smiled, "My only sparring partners are my mom and dad. It was fun to spar with some one else for a change."

"Well, you truly are a master to have lasted that long and gotten that close to me."

"Thanks and soon I'll have the arrows to prove it soon," Aang finished brushing off and walked back to her family friends to watch as Li slowly handed over what he owed Sokka and his father.

"So what should we do for the rest of the day?" Aang asked as she balanced on her toes trying to seem nonchalant.

"Well, since it seems Korra never finished her meditating for the day she will be doing that," Tenzin looked over at Korra who was frowning at the thought of meditation, "And Aang I believe you now have guest to entertain."

Aang blushed as Li came up beside her. He put his arm around her lazily before smiling at the monk who he had known since he was a baby.

"Don't worry. I'll keep us out of trouble," Li said as the monks face turned serious.

"You, Prince, are who I'm worried about," Tenzin walked away to the other fire nation prince as Aang laughed at her friend who had lost his smile.

Today was turning out to be a good day for Aang.

Korra didn't know how much longer she could stand the screams and cries. She was pacing outside the room where Tenzin had taken Aang to do her tattoos. At first Korra had stayed thinking she would only stay for a few minutes, but then Aang began yelling in pain and Korra decided to stay. Quing had showed up about an hour into the session to help with the healing process. Before Korra knew it she had been outside the door for three hours.

Li came walking towards Korra with a cup of something warm in his hand around the fourth hour.

"Here, have some tea," The prince handed the cup to the grateful Avatar.

"Did you just make this?" Korra thought she recognized it, but couldn't quite place it.

"No, it's from earlier," Li answered as he slid down the wall to sit by Korra.

"How did you heat it up? I thought Quing said no fires after she went inside that room," Korra titled her head towards the room where it seemed her new friend was being tortured.

"Fire bender," Li answered as made a small flame appear in his palm before closing his hand extinguishing it.

"Of course," Korra nodded remembering a thought, "Fire benders always have children that are fire benders and air benders always have children that are air benders."

Li nodded before resting his head against the wall. Another cry of pain came from the room, but it wasn't as bad as the screams from earlier.

"How does that not disturb you?" Korra had noticed the interactions between the prince and the air bender and she didn't know how he could stand to hear this.

"Tenzin warned me. The day she became a master he warned me about what it would be like when she got the tattoos," Li looked at the Avatar beside him, "Tenzin hoped I wouldn't be here, but he prepared me anyway. The screams were from when he had to go along her spine. It would be easier after that."

"I hope it over soon. I've only known her for a day and she's my friend already. This is torture," Korra smacked her head against the wall.

"I've known her for years," Li closed his eyes, "How do you think I feel?"

Korra laughed and closed her eyes as well. The two sat like that until a half an hour later when the door opened and both opened their eyes. Before them stood a shaking bald girl with just a towel wrapped around her that went to her thighs. Aang smiled and the two looked at her new arrows going from her forehead and disappearing down her back, the ones that began on her hands, and the ones on her feet.

"Was it worth it?" Korra asked quietly almost afraid.

Aang smiled tiredly and tentatively touched the arrow on her forehead.

"Definitely."

**Alright that's the end of this chapter. Remember reviews are accepted and appreciated!**

**Thanks!**

**-seb :]**


End file.
